The End in the Remembering
by Fyliwion
Summary: He still couldn't escape her, and somehow he doubted he ever would. Season 5 finale addendum.


**Title**: The End in the Remembering  
**Day/Theme**: June 6/ he isn't just something he's imagining  
**Fandom**: Bones  
**Characters/Pariing**: BB (Booth centric)**  
Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer: **I make no claim in owning Bones, rather I promise you I don't- because I know I wouldn't have the patience

**__****Warnings:** Spoilers for Season 5 Finale

**_Author's Note: _**First time in posting anything I've ever written for Bones. Spending this 31 day challenge exploring other fics, and this theme was doozy. It was either this, or some half baked Who ficcage, but this one seemed more appropriate.

* * *

"_Booth-" only Brennan could make his last name sound sexy on her lips. The lab was empty, and the first couple buttons were undone to her shirt as she leaned against a (thank god) clean lab table in limbo. _

_Her eyes glittered, and her hair fell in cascades over her shoulders as she watched him- far more like something she was going to eat then her two hour late partner. _

"_Sorry Bones. I got waylayed in the-" the words stopped as she walked up to meet him as he flashed his card at the gate. A moment later and she had him by his tie, pulling him closer until the back of her legs touched the cold metal of the table. Still she gave a sharp tug, a mischievous smile on her lips, until he could feel her warm breath on his face… almost taste the mint from the gum he knew she'd been chewing on moments before. _

"_Bones?" he wondered if she'd inhaled something again, or ended up as part of one of the squints experiments and now he was getting the after affects. Maybe aphrodisiac recipes for the most recent case? It had be something, because right now she was acting far more like Angela then his Bones, and frankly if this went on he was going to have one hell of a time trying to drive home. _

_Apparently the fact hadn't gone unnoticed as he felt her free hand slip down towards his hands, just brushing as he gritted his teeth- great- acting like a puberecent boy… that was going to go over wonderfully. _

_And there was his smart, intelligent boys looking at his face amused as she whispered, "It's a normal reaction Booth. It acts as an indicator for the woman to show that you are both attracted and prepared for intercourse. It should be taken as a compliment, and something the woman appreciates, I don't understand why you're ashamed." She darted forward nipping at his neck as he felt a groan escape against his best defenses. _

_Only Bones could make squint talk into foreplay. _

"_Bones… I should be able to-" the words stopped as her hand worked at his belt buckle. "We shouldn't…" he said but another sharp tug on the tie shut him up. _

"_No one is here Booth, and if anyone sees no one's going to complain. What will they do…" she smiled, "Fire they're best forensic anthropologist and her partner?" _

_It was impossible not to laugh, she had a point after all, "Yeah… I suppose your right…" he said as he slipped his arms around her to pin her against the table, "Now that you mention it." _

_Somehow he suspected he'd never get tired of kissing her. _

_Half a second later her skirt was to her waist, one hand was free as he worked off the underwear she was wearing (black lace… obviously she'd planned), and he played with releasing the rest of the buttons of her shirt… one by one. _

_He couldn't resist as his teeth nipped at the soft skin, just as her nails ripped into his arms- pulled along his back… and then they were in his bed and he had her naked beneath him… oh so beautifully naked as he- _

"Shit…" he said waking up in a cold sweat and suffering from the hard on from hell.

He thought they might stop once he was wrapped up in the middle of a war. Once he was going to bed so exhausted that he might as well collapse into whatever makeshift sleeping arrangements that night held for him- training officer or no. Or rather they should've stopped, after all things were too serious for him to be distracted by things like that.

Of course they didn't apparently know that.

He still woke up unsure of reality, and he isn't just something he's imagining. He has to lead these boys and can't let himself slip out of that mentality. Can't let himself wake up, trying to figure out what had just happened and why he wasn't at home with Bones laying next to him.

It was times like these that wouldn't even mind it if it were Brennan, the Brennan that was his wife, the one that was in a world so vastly different then their own he'd just go back to blaming his surgery, and her book, and the thousand and one other reasons he had to dream _that _reality. But these days he only dreamed about her on occasion, once in a while a hint of The Lab or the bizarre alternate universe his mind had wrapped itself around.

More often than not, the dreams hit too close to home. Bones and him working in the lab. Bones walking away for the hundredth time back into another goddamn cab.

Booth swore that the moment he made it back he'd never let her into another one of those things again, stop her from ever walking away again.

At least come to realize that next time he had a shot with his scientist he'd grab her and tell her no instead of letting her turn away with some half hearted excuse on her lips.

He beat himself up every night that he hadn't kissed her in that damn airport. He could have grabbed her, held her a bit longer, shit but he'd risked probation to get off the base and then he'd just given her moon eyes, wished her luck, and sent her packing.

Who cared that half the lab was there, most of them thought they should've been in bed for years now, and instead he let her on the plane without so much as a reminder because he was scared of rejection… again.

And therein lay the problem, if he could just stop _thinking _about her, just let things lie, stop using his precious moments of connection to the outside world to speak to her …

"_Daddy are you going to call Bones? I bet she misses you too…" _

"_Yeah Parker, but she's pretty busy I can't call her as much as I do you…"_

Which was a lie, since she answered no matter the time or day he called, and she could go on talking for an hour without really saying a thing.

He was going to go crazy. Slowly but surely he was going to go insane.

Just six more months, and then he was settling it once and for all.

Somehow he thought this time, this time she might not walk away.


End file.
